Frozen Innocence
by OtakuDrag0n
Summary: Featuring Kanda and a fem!Allen, will have Laven and Poker Pair. This is the Frozen Universe with DGM Characters, I'll try not to be terribly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I wonder if I should continue this... I really want to. In this Frozen AU, Allen isn't cursed, and he's genderbent. This is Frozen, featuring the -Man characters. No akuma or innocence though. Cause, I mean, it is Frozen after all...there may be a bit of OOCness, especially with Kanda. I'll do my best though. Please review~ **

**I own neither -Man nor Frozen**

* * *

In a far-away place, it is still the wee hours of the morning. Yet, it didn't seem like it because the sky was lit up with the Aurora Borealis. Hues of green and yellow swayed and danced in the skies, keeping none other than a little princess awake.

This princess was about to wake up her brother, who was fast asleep.

* * *

"Kanda!" A little girl with short, chocolate-brown hair whispered, peeking just above the edge of his bed. Kanda was older, and he was heir to the throne. "Kanda!" She whispered again. This time she climbed over the bed, and climbed atop of him. "Kanda!" She whispered a little louder. She started to shake him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Kanda groaned. "Go back to sleep, short-stack."

"No! First off, it's Allen!" Allen giggled. "I can't go back to sleep, Kanda!" She piled on top of him. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

"Che." Kanda pushed Allen off, and Allen landed with a thud. "Go back to sleep."

"Oof!" Allen sat on the ground for a moment, her feet swaying back and forth. Then her face brightened with an idea.

She climbed back onto the bed, and right atop of Kanda. Then Allen lifted one of his eyelids. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Kanda grinned.

Soon, Kanda was leading Allen to a huge, empty room in the castle. All the time, Allen was giggling excitedly. "Do the magic, do the magic!"

"Ok, ok! Just keep it down." Kanda said, Allen not ready to calm down one bit. Kanda brought his hands together, and blue sparkles floated around his palms. He swirled the "magic" together, and threw it up to the ceiling, as if it was a firework. Allen giggled in delight, and Kanda seemed satisfied. "Hey! Watch this." Kanda touched the ground with the tip of his foot, and ice spread out, creating an artificial ice-rink. Allen slid away with the new ice.

Snow and ice covered the floor, as the two siblings created their very own snowman.

Kanda stood behind the snowman, and moved the stick-arms. "My name is Timcanpy, and I like warm hugs!"

"I love you, Tim!" Allen embraced the snowman. Allen smiled at Kanda, who smiled back at her. Then he turned his back against the snowman, and shot his magic at the ice, propelling them around the rink; with Allen screaming in delight.

But Allen didn't make a sharp turn that Kanda made, so she fell into a little pile of snow. Kanda stopped propelling and made his way to the pile. Allen climbed out of the pile, giggling. "Catch me, catch me!"

Allen jumped. "Hang on!" Kanda said, creating another pile of snow for Allen to land in. It was a little bigger than the last. Allen came out again, and jumped onto a more solid, taller pile of snow that Kanda made. This happened again, and again. However, the piles became a little high, and Allen was gaining more and more momentum. "Wait…slow down!" Allen jumped once more. "Allen!"

Kanda made quick work to make another pile. Yet, Kanda slipped and the magic missed the ground, but hit Allen instead. "ALLEN!" Kanda cried, as Allen's little body skidded across the ice. Kanda rushed over to Allen, tears in his eyes. "Mother, Father!"

Ice outspread from Kanda's foot and onto the walls and ceiling. A highlight of white appeared on Allen's hair. Kanda cradled Allen. She felt ice cold.

Their parents rushed in. "Kanda?"

"What have you done?"

They rushed up to the two. "I'm sorry!" Kanda apologized. "Allen's…"

"She's ice cold." Her father said, picking her up.

"Is she going to be all right?" Kanda asked.

"It's ok. I know where we could go."

After a few minutes of searching for a map, they found it, and immediately, the family set out on their horses. The horse with Kanda trailed a path of ice behind.

In the forest a boy with messy red hair and a reindeer wandered, pulling along with him a block of ice. He was about to walk onto an open trail, when two horses dashed right by him, cutting him off. One of the horses trailed a path of ice. "Ice?" The boy asked. He then hopped onto the reindeer. "Faster, Gi-Gi!" They dashed after the trail of ice, leaving their own block of ice behind.

The boy with red hair hid behind a rock, to listen to and see what the family was going to do.

* * *

"Come out, please! It's my daughter." The father pleaded. After a moment, boulders rolled right in front of them, and then they jumped out of boulder form to reveal some human-esque figure. They were trolls.

"It's the king!" One of them announced. Their elder pushed through.

"What happened?"

"It's Allen, she's ice cold." The father lowered his height, keeping little Allen in his arms. Now that the elder could reach her, he felt the forehead.

"You're lucky, the forehead is easier to convince, if it was the heart…" The elder trailed off, as he pulled something from Allen's forehead. A projection appeared from thin-air, containing Allen's memories. All of them were of her and Kanda playing with each other. "I'll take out the magic, but leave in the _fun_." The projection disappeared and the elder put the memories back into Allen's forehead.

"She won't remember I have powers?" Kanda asked.

"Now you listen. It will only grow…" The elder began, Kanda walked closer to the troll. The troll presented yet another projection of his older-self. "Your powers have a great beauty in them." His older-self performed and showed off his powers in front of a crowd. Then the blue light turned red. "However, it is also a source of great danger. Fear will be your enemy, unless you learn how to control it, your sister cannot know."

"He'll learn to control it, I'm sure!" The father reassured. Kanda looked back to him. "Until then, we will have to close the gates, lessen the staff, and keep you from Allen."

Kanda switched a glance with a sleeping Allen and breathed in. "I… understand…"

* * *

So they've closed the gates, less people were around. Allen was not pleased.

Kanda would leave the dinner table early. Allen would try to catch up to him, only to be shut right out. Allen hated this new life of hers. She hated that cold, pained look she would gain from her older wanted to be with him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for favoriting and following! I really appreciate it! Also... please review!**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

* * *

It was getting boring around the castle for Allen. She didn't have anyone to play with, now that Kanda locked himself up. The little princess has been asking him constantly to come out and play with her, yet, it was always a fruitless effort.

However, today it was _snowing_. He used to love playing in the snow with her. It was the first day of snow too!

She brightened when she saw the snow lazily fall outside, her hot breath connecting with the frosted windowpane. Then she rushed to Kanda's room, knocked, and asked, "Hey Kanda? _Do you wanna build a snowman?_" She waited, yet still no answer. "_Come on, let's go and play_!" She urged.

Yet, still no answer. She sighed. "Kanda, what happened? Please tell me! I want to play with you; it's getting really boring and lonely around here."

"Go away, Moyashi!" Kanda called back to her.

She got a response, yet not the one she wanted. Allen was just about to correct him, but… "_Ok, bye…_"

Inside his room, Kanda was looking outside his window at the freshly-fallen snow. He loved the snow, and playing in it. Yet, he just couldn't. Not right now.

His hands suddenly felt really cold. To see what was up, he glanced down, and saw that frost was spreading from his hands. Kanda's eyes widened as he quickly recoiled his hands before the frost spread further.

Then he went to see his father. "Here, the gloves will help." He suggested, sliding small, white gloves on his hands. "Remember, conceal it,"

"Don't feel it." Kanda finished. "Don't let it show."

"Right." His father smiled warmly, patting his hand. "It'll be ok, son."

* * *

A couple years passed, and Allen is asking Kanda to play with her less and less. She made a new friend, Joan. Well, it's just a painting, but she can talk with her and tell her everything.

She was just telling Kanda this. "Kanda, I made a friend. Well, she's a painting, but it's still better than nothing." She sighed and jumped up and down. "Ah, but listen to me talk! I came to ask if you wanted to play with me today!" She waited. "Well, are you sure? We could build a snowman, or, or play cards, or ride our bikes around the halls…" She paused. "Even though that is a little dangerous, but it's fun!"

Allen stayed outside his bedroom door, and told him about many other things they could do; until she was finally ushered away by a staff.

While she was being ushered away, Kanda was dealing with his own problems. One of them was ignoring Allen. The other, he had an outburst of frost… he took the gloves off for only a moment when it happened. By the time both of his parents rushed in, he had pulled his gloves back on.

"Kanda, are you ok?" The father asked, reaching out for his son.

"_Stay back_!" He warned, backing away swiftly from the offered hand. "I… don't want to hurt anyone else…"

* * *

Another year or so passed. Both Kanda and Allen have grown. Allen was still a little short for her age, but that didn't bother her or anyone else.

Their parents decided to leave one day to visit a neighboring Kingdom. Today Allen and Kanda were saying goodbye to them.

Allen slid by Kanda's room. She backed up, and thought about knocking. Deciding that he wouldn't answer anyway, she went on to embrace her parents. "See you in a couple weeks." She said warmly.

Kanda met with them in the entryway. He bowed low, and they nodded in acknowledgement. "Do you really have to go?" He asked.

"You're going to be fine, Kanda." His father reassured, as if for the millionth time. "We'll just be gone for a couple weeks. Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

* * *

They were never back.

They were lost at sea.

Allen could not believe the news; until she heard her brother to order their painting to be covered. Now she was truly alone. No parents, Kanda wouldn't speak to her, even the castle became a little colder.

Funeral arrangements were made, and yet, Kanda wasn't even there. This made Allen both angry and upset at her brother.

After receiving sympathies from the people who attended the funeral, she sped through the spitting rain and back into the castle. When she reached the hallway to Kanda's room, she stopped, and dragged her feet, eyes filling with tears.

Why wasn't he there? He was the heir to the throne, he should've been there! The people were counting on his reassurance and everything!

Weak from the tears and anger, she knocked Kanda's door, one last time. "Kanda?" She asked. Her voice shook a little. She breathed in. "Please, I know you're in there." Still no answer. "I hope that you realized… there is no one out there to look out for us. We have to look out for each other." Allen struggled. "_Bakanda, why won't you answer_?" She asked, slamming her fist against the door. Yet… she couldn't stay angry with her older brother.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman_?" She breathed.

Inside Kanda's room, Kanda was sitting against the door, listening to what she was saying. His eyes were beginning to water, as he leaned back against the door.

His room was a frozen wonderland. Snowflakes floated in mid-air. _Yes, I do want to build a snowman…_ He thought, but did not respond to Allen at all. _I want you by my side, yet… it can't be…_

That thought just made him even more depressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm going to have Allen sing. Yes. Cause she is the musician. Kanda isn't going to sing, though. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting~ I really should get to my other fanfics though.**

**I own neither DGM nor Frozen**

* * *

Three years passed since the death of their parents. Since then, Allen has been perfecting her skills of the piano, and in addition to that she's been teaching herself how to sing. Kanda, however, still keeps himself locked up, and every so often, he could hear Allen playing the piano down the hallway.

He liked it when she played. It sounded… melancholic, almost.

Yet, since three years have passed without a ruler, Kanda has reached the right age, fit to rule. It was coronation day, and they were going to open the gates. Something Kanda wasn't so happy about.

On the other hand, Allen was looking forward to this day, her brother's coronation.

* * *

_"The prince has come of age!"_

_"The gates are open, and for a whole day!" _

_"Oh, I heard the prince and princess were just gorgeous!" _

* * *

Allen lay in her bed, her hair reaching down to mid neck, and all over the place. She lay sprawled, with her head over the edge of the bed. "Um, excuse me, miss?" A voice from outside her door called. Immediatley, she shot her head up.

"Huh? What is it?" It was very hard to keep her eyes open. It seemed she was up all night; she couldn't sleep for how excited she was.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you, miss?"

"Huh? No, no. Not at all. I've been up for _hours_…" She then drifted back to sleep. After a moment, she woke up again, eyelids still closed. "Who is it?"

"Still me, miss." The butler said. "It's about time you should get ready, miss Allen."

"Getting ready. Right… for what, exactly?" She asked, still a little drowsy.

"You're brother's coronation." This was really testing his patience.

"My brother's… croronation…" She muttered, forcing her eyelids open. When she did, she saw a beautiful dress all readied up for her to wear. It was black, with red designs, and had gold lining. She gasped, suddenly remembering.

"It's coronation day!"

She was going to see her brother! The gates were going to be open for a whole day! Party, dango, chocolate, people! Quickly, Allen pulled on her dress and brushed her hair. She laughed with delight, and darted through her bedroom door. "It's coronation day!" She cried, and swung around one of the staff.

The windows opened, letting light and warmth into the castle, something that hasn't happened in a long, long time. "_The window is open, so is that door, I didn't know they did that anymore!_" Staff carrying six tall stacks of plates marched into the hallway. "_Who knew we owned _Eight-thousand_ salad plates!_"

She darted through the halls. "_For years I've roamed these empty halls_." She slid through a giant room, people on ladders opening up windows and letting more light in. "_Why have a ballroom with no balls?" _She reached a swirling staircase and slid down on the railing. Something she has perfected over the years. "_Finally they're opening up the gates_!" The railing ended, and she was next to a familiar suit of armor. "_There'll be actual, real-life people, it'll be totally strange._" She shook the armor's hand, but it broke off, so she quickly placed it back. "Wow! _Am I so ready for this change!"_

Allen just felt like dancing and singing around, she was so happy. She ran up to a window, and saw that tall ships were riding into the harbor. "_'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be life. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!_" She twirled. "_Don't know if I'm belated, or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! But for the first time in forever, I won't be alone." _

* * *

Kanda heard her singing again. It took his mind off of things... something he didn't need right now. He really needed to focus, and right now, the little Moyashi was annoying him with her angelic singing. He breathed in. He really needed to concentrate. One wrong move… and everyone will know. That is something he would _not _want to happen.

Today he was going to be King. He would be deemed ruler of Arendelle, in front of the entire kingdom.

But then again, he was going to see his sister, too. Not that he cared, or anything. "_Che_."

She must be so excited for this day, the opening of the gates. Kanda was just, _nervous_, he couldn't control the shaking of his hands.

Kanda strolled to the window. He saw a _ton_ of people coming from the docks. People putting up decorations in the square, and also the reflection of his scowling face. He was going to have to leave for the cathedral soon.

"Easy… Conceal, don't feel." Kanda muttered, pulling off his gloves and grabbing a candlestick and a decoration that was below his father's painting. "Put on a show. One wrong move…" He felt his hands get colder, as the frost reached out to the gold. "No…" He put the things back down, and pulled his gloves back on. "Everyone will know…"

He felt so nervous. He was certain he was going to mess up, one slip… But, it was just for one day, right?

He made way for the doors. _I can do this._ He kept on thinking. _Conceal, don't feel._ Kanda swung open the double doors, and saw a group of staff waiting outside for him. "Tell the guards to open up the gates." He ordered.

* * *

Allen was quickly making her way to the gates, which were finally being opened. "_The gates!_" She was so excited, so happy, that she had to pick up the front of her dress so that she wouldn't step on it and trip.

They _opened_. "_For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_." She darted through, smiled at the upcoming guests and civilians. "_A chance to change my lonely world. A chance to find true love!_" She made her way to an empty part of town. "_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it _has _to be today! For the first time in forever, for the first time in forever… nothing's in my, way!_"

Suddenly, she bumped into something large and muscly. Allen shrieked, backed up, and fell into a canoe. "Oof!" Then the canoe began to tip back into the ocean.

_Oh no! I can't show up to the coronation soaked!_ Allen thought. She flailed, attempting to get up. It wasn't working; the canoe was still tilting back. With sudden force, the canoe steadied itself. "Oof!" Allen breathed. At least she wasn't in the water. She saw that the horse had placed its hoof into the boat, keeping it on the dock. On that horse was…

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you hurt?" He jumped off of his horse, and immediately reached out for her.

"O…k…." Allen saw a beautiful man in her eyes. He had dark, wavy hair that reached the bottom of his chin, and golden eyes that seemed to glint in the sunlight. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She gladly took the helping hand. "I mean, I'm not _dead _or anything." She stuttered. "Oh! I'm princess Allen of Arendelle." She bowed a little.

"Princess? Ah! My lady!" He quickly bowed. The horse behind the man perked up and bowed, lifting up the only thing that was keeping the boat steady, his hoof.

The boat tilted, and Allen flailed for something to hold on to. She grabbed the man in front of her, and dragged him down with her. The horse noticed that they both fell, and forcefully steadied the boat in place. The sudden force flipped both the man and Allen over, and now Allen was on top of the handsome man. The boat was now steady, and Allen found herself blushing. "Oh… this is awkward…" She moved off of him, and the man stood up, helping her up. "Not that you're awkward. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Allen stuttered.

"I'm Prince Tykki of the Noah clan, by the way." He introduced himself, finally. "I heard you were the musician of the family."

Allen stood for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am." Allen stepped off of the boat. "It's only me, the musician. I mean, if you met my brother, it'd just not turn out well. He's a bit negative, you know."

Tykki blinked. "_Just _you?"

Allen grinned at him. In the distance, in the back of her mind, she heard the chiming of bells. Reminding her of something important. "My brother's coronation!" She gasped, and turned, picking up her dress as she went along. Suddenly, Allen remembered Tykki, turned, and waved. "See you around."

Then she darted off to see her brother be crowned King.


End file.
